


Few and Far Between

by MiladyDeWinter (Techno_Queen)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, I know this isn't a very common pairing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, and literally no one can stop me, but goddammit I adore this pairing and I will go down with this ship, okay so, so I'm sorry if I botched it, which I have no experience writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Queen/pseuds/MiladyDeWinter
Summary: Moments like this one are few and far between, but d'Artagnan treasures them all the more for their rarity.(Or: Aramis and d'Artagnan make the cutest couple, and d'Artagnan is the world's biggest sap.)





	Few and Far Between

Life as a musketeer is a busy one. 

D’Artagnan does not wish to complain, of course not. He is a fighter by blood, his soul that of the finest of musketeers. It is only the lucky man who finds an occupation so well suited to himself, as if it were tailored specifically for him, and d’Artagnan relishes it with every ounce of his spirit. 

But while he delights in those days, when the heat of battle guides his actions, when adrenaline strengthens him, when he dances with death and feels more alive than ever as a result...he cherishes still more the small moments that he is able to share with Aramis.

Moments like this one, shared in Aramis’ quarters, safely secluded from the judgmental eyes of outsiders. Moments like this one, when they’re cradled in each other’s arms, basking in each other’s presence, no longer forced to hide their affection for one another. Moments like this one, when Aramis’ fingers are gently feathering through d’Artagnan’s hair, and d’Artagnan is quietly drowsing, drifting peacefully somewhere between wakefulness and sleep.

Yes, it’s these moments that d’Artagnan truly loves. They are few and far between, the hustle and bustle of their duties preventing there being more, but he treasures them all the more for their rarity. 

D’Artagnan is a musketeer in soul and spirit and blood, and he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

But Aramis is worth more to him than the world would ever be, and if d’Artagnan had to choose between his pauldron and Aramis, he would choose the latter a thousand times over, and would not regret it once.

**Author's Note:**

> I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX
> 
> ...anyway.
> 
> So, this is my first time writing romantic fluff. It is also my first time writing romance, or fluff. I tried my best, but if anyone has any advice to give, I would be eternally grateful.
> 
> I hope this snippet made you smile, even if it was just a little.


End file.
